conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Porciúncula
in the background | image_flag = Flag of Los Angeles.png | flag_size = 150px | flag_alt = | image_seal = Seal of Los Angeles.png | seal_size = | seal_alt = | image_shield = | shield_size = | shield_alt = | image_blank_emblem = | blank_emblem_type = | blank_emblem_size = | blank_emblem_alt = | nickname = "L.A.", "The City of Angels" | motto = Gateway to the Pacific | image_map = | mapsize = | map_alt = | map_caption = | image_map1 = | mapsize1 = | map_alt1 = | map_caption1 = | image_dot_map = | dot_mapsize = | dot_map_base_alt = | dot_map_alt = | dot_map_caption = | dot_x = |dot_y = | pushpin_map = | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_mapsize = | pushpin_map_caption = | latd = 34 | latm = 03 | latNS = N | longd = 118 | longm = 15 | longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Kingdom of Sierra | subdivision_type1 = Province | subdivision_name1 = Gold Coast | subdivision_type2 = Special city-district | subdivision_name2 = Special City-District of Los Angeles | established_title = Incorporation | established_date = 1850 | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = City Hall | seat = Los Angeles City Hall | government_footnotes = | government_type = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Aaron Schneider | leader_title1 = City Council | leader_name1 = , Chairman | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_magnitude = | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 1,302 | area_total_sq_mi = 503 | area_land_km2 = 1,214 | area_land_sq_mi = 469 | area_water_km2 = 88 | area_water_sq_mi = 33 | area_water_percent = 6.7 | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 71 | elevation_ft = 233 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 8,393,021 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_km2 = | population_density_sq_mi= | population_est = 8,421,220 | pop_est_as_of = 2014 | population_demonym = Angeleno | population_note = | timezone1 = Pacific Standard Time | utc_offset1 = -8 | timezone1_DST = Pacific Daylight Time | utc_offset1_DST = -7 | postal_code_type = Code | postal_code = 10000-11000 | area_code_type = Call code | area_code = 200, 201, 312, 404 | website = la.ks | footnotes = }}Los Angeles, formally known as the Special City-District of Los Angeles, and commonly referred to by its initials, L.A., is both the national capital of the Kingdom of Sierra and the provincial capital of the Gold Coast. With over 8 million residents, Los Angeles is Sierra's most populous city and boasts one of the most multicultural areas in the world. With a land area of 503 square miles, Los Angeles is located along the southwestern coastlines of Sierra. Founded in September 4, 1781 by the Spanish governor, , the city became part of following the and later the following the signing of the in 1848. Los Angeles became part of the Kingdom of Sierra following the Californian adoption of the Constitution of 1858 and later the Kingdom's capital in 1862. Following an agreement between the provincial government of the Gold Coast and the federal government and a constitutional modification, Los Angeles became the seat of power for both entities with federally-specific designated areas exempt from local jurisdiction. Los Angeles is considered one of the world's leading and the economic center of southern Sierra. Boasting the third largest metropolitan economy in the world after and , it is home to the Los Angeles Stock Exchange and over 40 of the listed companies. Along with business, Los Angeles leads the world in culture, education, entertainment, international trade, medicine, science, shopping, sports, and technology. In addition, Los Angeles has hosted the and . The Hollywood district is eponymous to cinema, television, and music and has been regarded as the "Entertainment Capital of the World". The city's infrastructure has underwent several periods of massive renovation and technological improvement over the course of its 200 plus years of existence. With one of the world's most famous and extensive system of and roads, Los Angeles will feature the world's first system by 2020. All three branches of the Sierran federal government including the Parliament, monarchy, prime minister, and the Supreme Court are all located in the downtown district. Los Angeles hosts over 160 embassies as well as the headquarters of several international organizations including the League of Nations. Dually functioning as the national capital and the provincial capital of the Gold Coast, all three branches of the subservient province including the Province Legislature, governor, and Provincial Supreme Court are located in the city. History The first known instance of settlement in Los Angeles has been as early as 8000 BC. By 3000 BC, the people migrated from the to the Los Angeles area after suffering an extended drought from their homeland. By the time the Spanish arrived to the region, as much as 5,000 natives lived in the Los Angeles Basin. Since the Spanish arrived, the Tongva have been identified by their Spanish names: the Gabrielinos and Fernandeños, which were based on the Spanish they were associated with. and were the first Europeans to reach and explore the lands of Los Angeles in 1542 and 1602. Although the former declared Los Angeles and the rest of southwestern Sierra to be Spanish territory, there were no further European intrusions of the area until the arrival of the Franciscan friar, in 1771. Establishing the , the mission was among the first of the 21 sites Serra and his expedition established throughout Sierra. In 1777, the governor of toured the Spanish territory with the responsibility of selecting sites and establishing civil towns (pueblos) to accommodate Spanish military posts (presidios). Among the pueblos de Neve established included Los Angeles. The first Spanish settlers (44 in all; 22 adults and 22 children) to arrive to new town of Los Angeles became known as the (the "townspeople"). Following from Mexico, economic activity flourished in Los Angeles as more and more civilians moved into the city. No longer subjected to the rule of a king, the locals had a newly instilled sense of democratic fellowship and fraternity among each other. As agriculture and cattle ranching endeavors expanded, the city's political culture matured. Local utilities and irrigation projects commenced to meet the increasing demands of the growing population. Through an act of the Mexican Congress in 1833, all former Spanish missions were secularized and open for sale to the public. Following the outbreak of the and growing tensions within the Californian region, Los Angeles was captured by rebelling Californios. The local Mexican authorities were deposed and administration fell into the hands of trusted advisers loyal to the Californian cause. Pushing out any chances of Mexican capture, was signed to signify the termination of hostilities within the region. After the conclusion of the war and the signing of the , Los Angeles became officially part of the now-independent . During the ten years of Californian administration, Los Angeles underwent legal and property reforms including re-surveying the land under Californian terms. New city planning projects and designs were put into place with the first acts being the change of street names from Spanish to English. After the creation of the Kingdom of Sierra, Los Angeles was advertised as a haven for Spanish-speaking citizens and poor Anglo-American settlers seeking for job opportunities. Ideal weather conditions, proximity to the coast, and fertile soil were all selling points to prospective inhabitants. The city quickly grew from a population of 10,000 to a million by the 1870s, a growth that spurred following the decision to move Sierra's government seat from San Francisco City to Los Angeles. With more public sector jobs available in the Los Angeles area and policymakers now in the region, investors and businessmen took advantage of the new, favorable economic conditions the city offered. The city was linked with its first in 1863, connecting Los Angeles with which in turn, connected San Francisco City. Los Angeles continued to experience rapid development as the Sierran government sought to make the city a "worthy and enviable" capital. In 1874, the Port of Los Angeles was moved further south from its original site near , away from the city limits, prompting lawmakers to expand the borders by incorporating what is now known as the city of . With the discovery of in the vicinity, the city became an increasingly attractive site for immigrants from the United States, Mexico, Europe, and Asia. More railroads were established connecting neighborhoods and the city to feeder cities and farming areas were converted into housing tracts in an effort to accommodate the exploding demographics. In 1901, the Gold Coast parliament passed a law granting Los Angeles status, and act superseded by the national parliament which confirmed the province's decision. The move would allow the city to exercise more autonomy in relation to the rest of the province and to introduce policies that would only affect the capital. Increased federal spending gave rise to improved government facilities and monuments. With private economic activity flourishing, the national government found it necessary to refurbish its aging buildings. The Parliament Building was renovated and had additional annexes installed; the Supreme Court building received significant changes to its internal layout; and the company constructed and sold the to the government for the purpose of housing the prime minister. Los Angeles experienced yet another spur of economic growth during the 1920s. The district of became the ideal center for filming and acting. Originally a city established in 1903, in 1919, the city merged into Los Angeles, propelling the capital towards exponential growth. Between the 1920s and 1930s, the city of Los Angeles annexed several unincorporated communities and towns, putting the city to a total area of 450 square miles in 1932. During both world wars, the economy of Los Angeles benefited greatly from its factories and manufacturing centers. While the city's economy was bustling, was on the rise with the arrival of criminal syndicates from abroad including the . Fears of corruption within local law enforcement forced Parliament to establish a rigorous investigative inquiry on officers and administration in the 1940s. Balancing accusations of corruption and , the office of Los Angeles Police Department chief was reshuffled eight times due to ineffective leadership and corruption charges. Real estate development became the primary powerhouse in the city's powerhouse following World War II. The (LAX) and several other airports were established in 1949 to reflect the modernization of the city. In 1950s, the foundation of Los Angeles' prolific freeway system was laid near the . Rapid urbanization and sprawl led to chronic in the 1970s which forced the city to pass some of the nation's strictest air quality regulations to combat the problem. By the 1990s, Los Angeles became an established economic center for companies, jobs, and industry. The cost of life increased considerably and for the first time in a century, population growth dipped below 5% as more people began moving out to the s and other towns. Geography :See also: , , , and Gold Coast Cityscape Nearly all 503 square miles of the city is formally divided into nine different ( , , , , the , , , and the - ) including over 80 distinct neighborhoods and districts. A small strip of land around is not directly controlled by the ward and instead, by the city government itself. Landmarks Significant landmarks throughout the city include the Occidental Palace, the Parliament Building, the , the , the , , the , the and , the , the , the , the , the , the , the , and the Los Angeles Stock Exchange Center. File:Occidental Palace.jpg|Occidental Palace File:Parliament Building of Sierra.jpg|Parliament Building File:Hollywood sign.jpg| File:Staples Stadium.jpg| File:Grauman's Chinese Theater.jpg| File:Griffith Observatory.jpg| File:Getty House.jpg| File:Walt Disney Concert Hall.jpg| Topography The city's topography is varied with parts of it flat and others hilly. The highest point in the city is 5,074 ft (1,547 m) at in the . The eastern end of the defines much of the city's northern limits and separates the region from the San Fernando Valley. A significant portion of the city including the downtown area is located within the , a plain surrounded by coastal and inland mountain ranges. The , the city's main , starts in the near the , flows southward through the city and exits through its mouth outside the city limits at the in . Geology Los Angeles and the surrounding region are subject to frequent due to Sierra's location along the . The most prominent affecting the city's earthquake activity is the , which divides the and and sprawls across the Sierran nation, passing San Francisco City. The fault itself however, does not run through city limits although minor faults do exist within the city proper. The most recent major earthquake to have hit the city was the 1994 , measuring 6.7 on the . Nearly 60 were killed and thousands more were injured and damages totaled to $20 billion. Earthquakes have shaped the city and region's politics from building codes to budget disputes in an effort to mitigate the costs incurred by such destructive earthquakes. Currently, scientists and meteorologists project that the city and vicinity is at risk of a " ". Parts of the city, particularly the lower-lying coastal regions are at risk of s in the event of an earthquake. Climate Los Angeles has a - ( Csb on the coast and Csa inland). The city and surrounding region is characterized by warm or hot summers and mild, cool winters. Precipitation generally occurs during the winter and spring. Overall, the city annually receives only 35 days of rain with the rest of the days mostly sunny. There are extreme variations in temperature throughout the city. Along the coast, temperatures are generally cooler while inland, mountainous regions are warmer. is exceptionally rare except in the mountains where most occur during the winter months of and . Like the rest of the region, the city is subject to local weather phenomena from to the notorious . Demographics In 2010, the Sierra Royal Bureau of Census officially counted 8,393,021 people living in Los Angeles. The population density was 16,685.92 people per square mile (6446.253/km²). The age distribution was 2,098,255 (25%) under 18; 923,232 from 18 to 24 (11%); 2,685,766 (32%) from 25 to 44; 1,930,395 from 45 to 64; and 755,371 (9%) 65 or older. For every 100 females, there were 99.2 males and for every 100 females above the age of 18, there were 97.6 males. Race and ethnicity Boasting one of the world's most multicultural communities, Los Angeles is home to over 140 different nationalities and 200 different languages. There are various and neighborhoods throughout the city including , , , , , , and Little Turkey. According to the Census, 4,297,226 (51.2%) were white, 1,619,853 (19.3%) were Asians, 730,192 (8.7%) were African Sierrans, 50,358 (0.6%) were Native Sierrans or , 8,393 (0.1%) were Pacific Islanders, and 1,686,997 (20.1%) were of another race or multiracial. 3,105,417 people (37%) regardless of race identified themselves as Hispanic or Latino. Crime Economy Culture Media Government and politics Education Infrastructure and transport Airports Freeways Seaports Sister cities Los Angeles has a total of 16 listed chronologically by year of partnering: * , (1960) * , (1962) * , United States (1963) * , Brazil (1965) * , Commonwealth of Britannia (1967) * , (1973) * , Great Korean Empire (1978) * , South Vietnam (1983) * , Italy (1987) * , Gaul (1994) * , Lan Na (1996) * , (2000) * , Kyrgyzstan (2002) * , Russia (2003) * , South Africa (2007) * , Germany (2011) See also Category:Los Angeles Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Cities